When working with construction materials in a five gallon pail bucket, such as spackle or paint, it is necessary to move around whatever materials one is working with by picking up the pail up to move it. Placing the bucket upon a standard flat dolly undesirably enhances the possibility of tipping the pail and its contents as it is being pushed or pulled.
It is known to provide janitorial wash buckets with built in castors to move the buckets around a floor. However, it is not known to provide a dolly for insertion of buckets therein to move the buckets without having to actually pick up the buckets.
Moreover, while it is known to insert small bucket stacker shelved portions within a non-movable bucket, such as the "Stacker Packer" of Duluth Trading Co., St. Paul, Minn. 55107, the "Bucket Stackers" also of Duluth Trading Co. and the custom tray sets of Journeyman Products, Ltd. of Millersville, Md. 21108, it is not known to provide a movable dolly within which an entire bucket can be inserted for moving the bucket without having to pick up the bucket.
.Iadd.Prior art includes U.S. Design Pat. No. D309,811 of Terrizzi, dated Aug. 7, 1990. Although it appears to be a bucket dolly, it does not have the tightening means disclosed in Applicant's invention.
In addition, the Terrizzi '811 bucket dolly does not describe that the upwardly extending wall can hold a bucket snugly in lieu of a tightening means in the present invention.
Other prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 422,729 of Clark which discloses a three wheeled cart for a barrel. U.S. Pat. No. 1,013,605 of Lyon discloses a cart for garbage cans wherein the garbage cans are supported by a plurality of small ledges.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,131 of Johnson describes a bucket holder wherein the bucket is held in place by upwardly extending braces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,085 of Yonkers describes a vacuum cleaner which is supported by a plurality of curved cradle members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,889 of Reynolds discloses a wheeled container support.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,769 of Kasper discloses a vacuum cleaner dolly wherein the vacuum cleaner is supported by upwardly extending braces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,573 of Miller discloses a wheeled platform for a bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,527 of Bard discloses a bucket chassis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,667 of Stolzman discloses a movable drum chassis..Iaddend.